


Can't Keep My Fangs to Myself

by baridalive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Mark calls Hyuck sunshine, Partying, Spooky, Underage Drinking, Vampires, fake vampire!Donghyuck, frat party, makeout, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/pseuds/baridalive
Summary: Halloween used to be quite the time of year for Donghyuck. The trick-or-treating, the sleepovers, the candy.However, he's in college now, and is doing what any responsible adult would be doing on the night of October 31st: going to a frat party to drink away the thoughts of his upcoming exams.What he expects is lots of cheap alcohol and a horrible hangover in the morning, but what he doesn't see coming is the beautiful boy on the outskirts of the mosh pit who would end up drinking Donghyuck's blood in a half hour, and be tucking him into bed by the end of the night.





	Can't Keep My Fangs to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic basically in one go without any real editing, but it's here and that's what counts  
> in short: disregard any horrific spelling/grammar/phrasing errors because i'm too lazy to go back and fix them
> 
> tw: blood, underage drinking, general stupid decision making, some minimal grinding, a surprising amount of swearing from hyuck, mark being a headass but what's new there

To be perfectly honest, Donghyuck doesn't know exactly how he got here.

About an hour ago, he was sitting at his desk in his dorm, resisting his roommate Jaemin's attempts to drag him out to a party, determined to finish a case study for his Human Bio class while drinking coffee to keep his eyes open.

Now he found himself standing in front of the Nu Sigma Tau fraternity dressed in dark ripped skinny jeans, a loose fitting white dress shirt haphazardly tucked into his jeans, a thin velvet choker, and a full face of makeup in a slightly successful attempt to emulate a vampire. The makeup was the only reason he hadn't ran a hand over his face in a mixture of exhaustion and frustration.

Donghyuck was wholeheartedly considering not walking up to the door and just turning around to go back home, but  _damnit_ he spent twenty minutes on this makeup and he looked  _good_. Damn him if he was going to waste it.

When he made it to the door, it was Jeno who answered it with his eye smiles and biker costume, complete with a black leather jacket and hair gelled back off his forehead. Donghyuck was sure that Jaemin would swoon when the moment he laid eyes on the frat boy.

"Hey Hyuck! Come on in!" Jeno stepped to the side widening the entry way for him, allowing Donghyuck to step inside the house and take in his surroundings. It was clear that there had been decorations, but the emphasis was on the  _had_. Streamers and decorations littered the floor alongside red solo cups and shoes that had been discarded at the threshold. There was music pulsing from somewhere else in the house, the smell of cheap alcohol causing Donghyuck to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"So have you seen Jaemin yet?" Jeno asked eagerly, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves. Donghyuck frowned.

"He should already be here. He texted me earlier that he was..." Donghyuck glanced around in attempt to catch a glimpse of his pink-haired roommate, but to no avail. Jeno just laughed, waving off Donghyuck's concern.

"It's okay, don't sweat it. I'm sure I'll run into him later." Jeno assured him.

Donghyuck nodded. "I need to go find him anyway, so I'll send him your way if I see him, alright?" Jeno's eye smiles reappeared in full force.

"Thanks, Hyuck!" Jeno walked a few feet over to help one of his fraternity brothers get to the bathroom before there was vomit all over the entry and Donghyuck decided to take this as his great escape and hurried off to the kitchen, figuring Jaemin would be somewhere near the alcohol.

Donghyuck guessed right, assuming by the cheers chanting a familiar name as he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of Jaemin chugging straight from a bottle of vodka, one fist raised in the air to milk cheers from the small crowd that had formed around him. Shaking his head Donghyuck waited until Jaemin had finished before going up to him.

Donghyuck tapped Jaemin's shoulder, the other whipping around with a dazzling grin on his face. "Oh, Duckie! You made it!"

"Unfortunately, yes. Jeno's asking for you back at the front, in case you're wondering." Donghyuck told him, fixing the bowtie on his suit. He wasn't exactly sure what Jaemin's costume was supposed to be, but he looked good, so Donghyuck supposed that was what counted.

"He is?" Jaemin craned his neck to look around Donghyuck. "Should I go see him?" There was a rare trace of hesitation in Jaemin's voice that made Donghyuck pause.

"Look, Nana. He's just as excited to see you are you are to see him," Donghyuck put hand on Jaemin's shoulder. "I promise."

"You sure?" Jaemin looked at Donghyuck, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I  _saw_ the way his face lit up when I told him you were here. Of course I'm sure." Donghyuck grinned at Jaemin, an action which Jaemin reciprocated easily. He drew Donghyuck into a quick hug before almost running out of the kitchen, looking like the half bottle of vodka he just downed wasn't affecting him in the slightest. It was impressive, he had to admit.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Donghyuck called after Jaemin, earning some curious looks from the people in the kitchen and a tongue stuck out of Jaemin's mouth as he disappeared into the throng of people milling around the halls.

It was just then that Donghyuck realized he was at the party completely alone, which was a stupid move on at least six levels. He sighed, resisting the urge to run a hand through his styled hair and glanced around his surroundings for some form of entertainment. There was still an unopened bottle of tequila on the counter, but it wasn't fun to do shots alone. Continuing his quick scan of the kitchen, he came across a bottle of strawberry vodka half hidden behind a stack of red solo cups.

He didn't really have anything to lose tonight, Donghyuck reasoned as he made his way over to pour himself a cup. The burn of alcohol tended to make him forget about being so alone and the fact that he had an exam tomorrow that he had yet to study for, and one drink couldn't hurt, right?

Right?

 _Riiiiiiight_.

It's been an hour and Donghyuck's already five drinks in, dancing in the middle of the mosh pit in the living room of the frat house, having lost all sense of self-preservation after his second cup. The room is hot, and there are sweaty bodies on all side of him clad in lace and leather, grinding up against any solid object they can find. Donghyuck wondered vaguely if he'd burned off even a fraction of the calories he's consumed with all of the stress eating he'd done all that week in anticipation of midterms, but all rational thoughts drifted right out of his head the moment he caught sight of a boy leaning against the wall of the living room.

Despite the more edgy appearance the ripped skinny jeans and half unbuttoned black dress shirt gave him, he looked absolutely ethereal to Donghyuck. His pale skin glowed with the pulsing lights in the room, his dark hair was neatly styled up off his forehead, and even though his lips were smoothed into a subconscious pout, his dark eyes sparkled with amusement. Donghyuck is positively transfixed.

Then the boy makes eye contact with him, and suddenly 'transfixed' is a grand understatement.

Now normally Donghyuck might have just sent a wink the boy's way if he was in the mood and continued on, but tonight he was feeling confident and beautiful and certifiably  _drunk_ , and wasn't about to let that go to waste. Donghyuck stopped dancing and held the boy's gaze evenly, crooking a finger at him to beckon him over. The boy grinned, flashing a set of pearly whites that blinded Donghyuck for a moment.

"Hey, cutie," Donghyuck greeted the boy with a smirk that the boy returned.

"Hey, gorgeous." Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at the confidence, but it wasn't exactly a turn-off for him.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as he began moving his hips to the beat of the music thumping through the walls.

The boy flashed him another smile, looping an arm around Donghyuck's waist and leaning down to tell him, "I thought you'd never ask." And by god did they  _dance_. The boy's hands were pretty steadily on Donghyuck's waist as they moved to the beat of the music together, but Donghyuck was all over the boy, apparently to his mild amusement.

"What's the name of this beautiful man I have the pleasure of dancing with tonight?" The boy leaned down to ask, earning a shiver from shorter as his breath ghosted the shell of his ear.

"Donghyuck. And you are?"

"Mark." He replied. It suited him, Donghyuck supposed; classic, a little sexy. "Donghyuck doesn't suit you, I don't find."

"Oh?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow but didn't still his movements.

"Mhmm. I was thinking something more along the lines of 'sunshine'." Mark grinned down at him. Donghyuck didn't even bother holding back his snort.

"Because that's not cheesy."

"Just look at yourself. Your skin is glowing, that gold eyeliner is doing  _wonders_ , and every time you smile it gets a little bit hotter in here." Mark told him, sincerity dripping from each word. Donghyuck felt a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks, but didn't respond verbally. He just stepped up to Mark until they were standing chest to chest. 

Donghyuck reached up to hook his hands around Mark's neck and began to move with more slow, languid movements as the song changed some something a little more...  _sensual_. Donghyuck was very glad his fifteen years of doing dance were finally paying off, because judging by the darkening of Mark's eyes, he was definitely doing  _something_ right.

Donghyuck smiled a little as he rolled himself up against Mark, drawing a sharp inhale from the other. He let his smile widen as he swayed his hips against Mark's, ripping a low growl from his chest. Mark's hands began to wander a little lower past his hips until one was resting on the small of his back and the other on the curve of Donghyuck's ass.

There was suddenly too much tension for Donghyuck, and of course, the simple solution was to bring Mark's lips to his in a searing kiss that took them both off guard. Donghyuck cursed his drunk mind for a moment, then Mark responded with eager lips, and Donghyuck realized he should be thanking it. The kiss wasn't neat by any means, tongue and teeth were used more than lips, but in that moment, it was perfect.

Mark brought Donghyuck impossibly closer to him, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it, Donghyuck responding with a quiet moan that only Mark's ears could pick up on. They parted for air, and Donghyuck took that moment to look over Mark's spit-slickened lips, now bitten and bruised to a bright red color that made Donghyuck's chest fill with a little swell of pride.

"You wanna take this outside?" Mark asked, and Donghyuck beamed back at him.

"I thought you'd never ask," Donghyuck playfully mocked Mark's words from earlier, earning himself another mildly amused expression from the elder. Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hand and led him out of the throng of bodies and out the back door where the cool night are helped quell the blush in his cheeks. It was a pleasant temperature change from the nearly uncomfortable heat of the living room, and Donghyuck let himself fill his lungs with the fresh air.

As Mark led him past the pool in the backyard, Donghyuck swore he was someone in a leather jacket and someone with pink hair making out, and made a quick mental note to ask Jaemin about that in the morning, but his attention was pulled back to Mark when they made it to the tree line in the backyard. They walked into the forest no more than ten yards before Mark turned around and pushed Donghyuck up against a tree. There was a moment where they just looked at each other, drinking in each other's appearances. 

Then Mark dove in, capturing Donghyuck's lips in a cleaner kiss than earlier. Their lips moved in sync, Donghyuck letting out little noises of pleasure as Mark licked into his mouth. Donghyuck gently sucked on Mark's tongue, earning an unexpected but not unwelcomed response from the other. He ducked down for a moment, sliding his hands underneath Donghyuck's thighs and scooping him up. Donghyuck let out a surprised squeak into Mark's lips, but didn't hesitate in wrapping his legs around Mark's waist and let himself be pushed back into the tree.

Donghyuck just let himself be consumed by the kiss, melting into Mark's every touch and movement. It wasn't the most comfortable position to have tree bark digging into his back, but Mark was making him feel so good it made up for it exponentially. Donghyuck let his fingers wind themselves into Mark's hair, finally messing up the perfection of it, and it was almost irritating that it made him look even better.

Mark's hands clenched tighter on the underside of Donghyuck's thighs, his thumbs wrapping far enough around that they grazed the bare skin through the rips on the front of his jeans. Donghyuck responded by pressing forward into the kiss, tightening his hold on Mark's hair, the taller giving a deep groan into Donghyuck's mouth, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine.

Then Mark's lips moved to his jaw and left fluttery kisses all along the sharp line before taking a turn and delivering a bruising kiss at the soft spot just under his ear. Donghyuck's breath hitched, his back arching into Mark's chest as he leaned his head to the side to give Mark better access. Donghyuck didn't want to think about the unique pattern of little bites and bruises that would surely decorate his neck in the morning, instead focusing on the sensations of Mark's lips traveling down to graze over the choker that still clung tightly on Donghyuck's neck.

Mark left a particularly harsh bite, leading Donghyuck to arch even further into him before he pulled away for a moment, his eyes closed. Donghyuck frowned, taking one hand to cup the side of Mark's face in concern. If he hadn't been so far leaned forward, he might have missed Mark let out a little whisper.

"I'm so sorry, sunshine," Mark's voice was so soft all of a sudden that Donghyuck couldn't help but feel a pang of concern, but before he could ask what in hell he could be apologizing for, Mark's eyes snapped open. Gone were the dark brown irises, now replaced with bright red rings around dark pupils. Donghyuck's frown morphed to an expression of surprise as Mark smiled, bearing two sharp canine teeth, and ducked back into Donghyuck's neck.

The pain of having someone's teeth rip through his skin was worse than Donghyuck could have imagined, so he cried out only to have Mark take a hand from under one leg and place it over his mouth. Donghyuck tried to fight, but he'd heard all the stories of vampires as a kid: the super strength they possessed, the venom that was injected into their victims to keep them complacent while they were drained of their blood. In short, the odds weren't exactly in Donghyuck's favor.

He can feel the blood being slowly drained out of him, Mark's tongue darting out against his skin to lap up any stray droplets, but to the venom's credit, at least it didn't hurt as much anymore. It was more of a dull throbbing ache in the side of his neck that—if Donghyuck didn't know any better—he might have just chalked to having slept funny. However, that was clearly not the case, seeing as there were Mark's fangs buried six centimeters in the side of his neck.

Donghyuck began to see dark spots in his vision, and the tips of his fingers were starting to tingle. He numbly thought that maybe his professor would let him take the test late if he got sucked into a raisin by a vampire. Donghyuck vaguely felt his breathing to get more shallow and his heart slow down, the dark spots dancing in his vision growing bigger by the second. 

Donghyuck used some of the last bit of energy he had left to lift his head enough to look down at Mark. The movement must have startled him because he looked up with those red ringed irises to meet his gaze as he slowly drained the life from Donghyuck. 

But something changed in that moment. The red disappeared from Mark's eyes, leaving them back at their original brown color. Mark ripped himself out of Donghyuck, letting him slump down the tree and sluggishly hold his hand up to his neck to stem the flow of blood. Donghyuck was barely conscious, but he managed to peek his head around at Mark who was standing ten yards back from him, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"You didn't finish the job, Minhyung." A voice came from behind Mark, causing him to stand up and whip around in the blink of an eye.

"Taeyong," Mark breathed. "I can't." The stranger was tall with white hair and pale skin, but Donghyuck couldn't make out any details from his position.

"And why not?" Taeyong cocked his head to the side in questioning. Donghyuck began to realize that maybe something else was going on here, and that he was just some stupid drunk college kid who got caught in the crossfire.

"I just can't, so fuck off and go bother someone else." Mark was facing away from Donghyuck, but he could almost see the frown on his face.

"You're weak!" Taeyong hissed. Mark flinched backwards, and Donghyuck felt a stupid sense of protectiveness over him all of a sudden.

"Actually," Donghyuck interjected, surprised his voice came out as smooth as it did. The attention of both the other men was drawn to him all of a sudden. "He's not weak at all." He sat up straighter as his vision slowly returned.

"He couldn't finish a simple task—" Taeyong began, but he cut him off.

"He's not weak for having regard for human life you selfish bastard." Donghyuck snapped. He blamed the blood loss and how irritatingly pitchy Taeyong's voice was. He pushed himself up into a better position, wincing as the blood flow increased for a moment, slicking his fingers with red as the liquid flowed out from between them.

"Yes he is. He needs to think of himself before you human parasites if he wishes to survive." Taeyong fired back, crossing his arms. 

"I beg to differ." Mark snorted at Donghyuck's words, but let him continue. "He doesn't have to kill to survive. Look at him." He pointed at Mark's newly-blushed cheeks and his overall healthy glow as he struggled to stand, using the tree as support. "He looks fine, I'm probably not going to bleed to death—which would be an  _entire_ scandal, by the way—and it's just an overall win-win situation." Donghyuck could now see Taeyong's face well enough to spot the frown on it.

Taeyong leaned toward Mark, whispering something to him before he disappeared back into the shadows of the forest. Mark watched until Taeyong completely disappeared before rushing back over to Donghyuck to help him up. Mark let him lean heavily on him, Donghyuck not trusting his own legs to support him.

"Can I do something? It might help, but I need you to trust me." Mark murmured into his ear gently.

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well the only thing I have left to lose is my last two cups of blood so go ahead." Mark scoffed, but leaned into his neck once again. Donghyuck braced himself for the feeling of Mark's fangs piercing his skin again, but it never came. Instead Mark bit down on his own wrist until it bled, then pressed it against the wound.

It was a weird feeling, but the pain dissipated altogether and Donghyuck let out a little sigh of contentment. Mark withdrew his hand and lapped up the rest of the blood that was dripping down Donghyuck's collarbone.

"That's kinda gross. Don't you have some sort of a ten-second rule with blood or something?" Donghyuck asked in a mildly accusatory tone, but no real disgust.

"Nah." Mark shrugged. "I can't exactly pack up the leftovers—not that we're supposed to have any in the first place—so I just intake everything I can." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Donghyuck lifted a finger to trace the side of his neck to feel two small patches of smooth scar tissue.

"What the fuck...?" Donghyuck exhaled. Mark lifted his shoulders again.

"I'm a vampire." Donghyuck makes sure to shoot him the most unamused look he can muster.

"No I thought you were the fucking tooth fairy." He deadpanned, but Mark only laughed.

"Do you always swear this much or is it just when you're equally drink on questionable alcohol and blood loss?"

It was Donghyuck's turn to shrug. "I wouldn't know. This has, funnily enough, never happened to me before."

"You're kind of a brat," Mark points out.

"And you kind of assaulted me." Hyuck shot back.

"Touché." They stand there in silence for a moment after Mark's last word rings out its last echo in the forest, then Donghyuck speaks again.

"Well, this has been fun, but I also have a party to get back to." Donghyuck peeled himself off of Mark, struggling only minimally to keep his balance.

Mark frowned. "No, you need to go home."

Donghyuck laughed. "That's what you think." He flashed him finger guns and begins to walk off before he heard a cough from behind him.

Mark jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Party's that way, sunshine." If Donghyuck had any extra blood in him at the time, he would have blushed in embarrassment.

"Right. I knew that." He turns and stalks off in the opposite direction, and manages to make it all the way to the front yard before he finally collapses, his legs giving out, but he doesn't fall far because Mark's suddenly there to catch him.

"You need to go  _home_ , sunshine." Mark lightly scolded. Donghyuck pulled a face.

"Okay  _mom_." He responded, mocking Mark's tone but with no real bite. Mark's face softens as he scoops Donghyuck up into his arms, cradling him to his chest.

"Just use your super speed to whisk us right on back to my dorm, would ya Markie?" Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he was  _this_ close to being high on sleep deprivation, but his voice pitched higher than usual and his words slurred together. 

"What? We don't have super speed." Mark sounded confused.

"You don't?" Donghyuck pouted. Mark grinned down at him, showing all of his teeth, but his fangs were nowhere in sight.

"I'm just kidding, yes we do. Hold on tight sunshine." They make it back to Donghyuck's dorm in four seconds flat even though it's a twenty minute walk across campus usually.

"You, mister," Donghyuck poked at Mark's chest. "Should be in the Olympics. Like Usain Bolt who?" Donghyuck definitely blamed the alcohol as he burst into giggles. Mark raised an eyebrow as he fished the dorm room key out of Donghyuck's jean pocket, unlocking the door and carrying him inside to the bathroom straight away.

Donghyuck finds himself nodding in and out of consciousness as Mark cleans him up by washing off all the blood and makeup from his face and neck, leaving Donghyuck alone for a moment to get himself changed into a sweatshirt and joggers by himself because Mark refused to do that part for him. If Donghyuck pouted at all at that information, he would deny it to the ends of the Earth.

Glancing at his clock, Donghyuck noted that it was a little past one o'clock in the morning by the time he crawled into bed, burrowing under the covers. He caught sight of Mark flicking the lights off and making his way out the door, and suddenly realized that even though Mark almost killed him, he didn't want him to leave. There was so much more to the vampire than what he had seen so far, and he had every intention of getting to know each part of him.

"Mark?" Donghyuck mumbled.

"Yes, sunshine?" He whispered back, just loud enough that his voice carried all the way to the bed.

"Stay?" He was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he saw Mark visibly sigh and walk back in, gently closing the door behind him.

"Okay sunshine," Mark slid into the bed beside him. "I'll stay." Donghyuck snuggles backwards into Mark, barely registering Mark's arm being slung over his waist and a kiss being placed in his hair before he finally succumbed to the pull of sleep.

By the time Donghyuck opened his eyes again, Mark was long gone, and in his place, a raging headache. It left Donghyuck wondering for a moment if anything about last night was real or not, but the moment he turned over to see a glass of water and aspirin on the bedside table, all doubts left his mind. Donghyuck smiled as he spotted a note neatly folded up to the side of the glass.

 _Sunshine,_ it read.  _I chose the right person to mess up on._ Below the words was a hastily scrawled set of numbers. Donghyuck grinned, typing the phone number into his contacts as he took the aspirin. He thumbed over the identical little scars on the side of his neck, sighing as he relaxed back into his bed.

So it wasn't his imagination after all. He'd see Mark again when the moon was high, and found himself smiling in anticipation of seeing him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky szn everyone!  
> have a fun and safe halloween and don't do literally anything that anyone did in this fic  
> come yell at me on my socials about anything!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/baridalive)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/baridalive)  
> [tumblr](https://baridalive.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
